It Started With A Blood Drive
by missdotty
Summary: Sam gets sick after donating blood, and Danny helps her. What will happen between them? Will they become more than friends, or will Danny stay clueless? Bad summary and title, I know, but this is my first fanfiction ever so NO FLAMES! Only constructive criticism please! Rating to be safe for future chapters and language. *UPDATE: I fixed some typing errors*


**AN: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever so no flames! Please and thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

***UPDATE: I reread it and noticed some typing errors, so those are fixed!***

~~~~DP~~~~

I felt warm and comfortable, and cold at the same time. I felt the soft wind hit my face- wait, wind? Why was there wind? I opened one eye and realized I was in bed, the blankets were wrapped around my legs. _That's why my legs are warm, but what's with that wind?_ I thought. I then looked up to see the fan was on. I never slept with the fan on, the only time I did was when I'm sick. _Was I sick last night?_ I wondered while fighting to wake up. I then closed my eyes and realized that I actually was sick last night, because I donated my blood.

_Flashback to yesterday:_

_Now, I know that the Red Cross says that you don't stay sick for long if you do get sick from it, but I'm the exception. It was my first time donating, so my body did not handle it well. When I was done I looked around and saw all these people that are perfectly fine. No one throwing up, no one passing out, everyone was full of smiles and wanting to leave the rest area early because they felt fine. I, on the other hand, was still laying on the cot a half hour after I was done getting my pint of blood drawn. I was laying on my back and had those wet paper towels on my forehead and neck, my legs were bent so my feet were on the bed and knees up, and someone was kind enough to grab me a bottle of water which I had clutched in my hand. Every time I tried to get up to walk over to the rest area, I got extremely dizzy and nauseous, and had to lay back down. One of the volunteers walked over to me after my fourth try at getting up._

_"Here, I brought you another bottle of water and some cookies. I want you to eat them all so you can get your strength back. If you're still feeling sick in ten minutes, we are going to have to wheel you out." the volunteer said. I think she said her name was Sandy, or maybe it was Sally._

_"Thank you." I replied weakly._

_"Are you feeling better at all?" said Sandy/Sally. I opened one of my cookies and took a bite while she was saying this._

_"Not really." I said with a mouthful of cookie, "I'm sorry for being such trouble. If I had any idea that I would react this way, I wouldn't have done it." I closed my eyes and breathed deeply; another wave of dizziness had hit me making me almost drop my cookie._

_"Ok I think we need to wheel you out now." She sounded nervous, "I'm going to call the nurse over. Nurse!"_

_The nurse then came over with the wheel chair. This was the first time they used it all day and of course it had to be used on me! I tried to sit up so I can get off the cot and onto the wheelchair, but I was hit with a wave of nausea. I flung myself back down onto the cot before I threw up. I have never felt more embarrassed before in my whole life. I felt useless when the nurse and volunteer decided to pick me up and put me into the wheelchair themselves since I couldn't. They put a pillow behind my head and a bucket in my lap, and that was the last thing I remembered before I passed out._

_End Flashback_

The nurse must have called my parents and asked them to come pick me up. I wondered how they managed to get me up to my room- my dad isn't exactly the "strong" type. He's more of the "get someone else to do the heavy lifting for him" kind of guy. Maybe they got the butler to bring me up. They probably had doctors and nurses checking up on me every ten minutes like they usually do when I'm sick. I turned over and realized what was wrong with my thought. My parents were on the other side of the country on a business trip.

They left the day before the blood drive, so they wouldn't have been able to come and take me home. They never come home early from their business trips, especially when they had just left. "If you have a real emergency, just call 911," my mom would always say.

I was actually excited about them leaving- I always am. My parents and I never got along. We always fought over everything: my choice of music, my attitude, my choice of clothing, my choice of make-up, and- what pisses me off more than the others- my choice of friends. They never liked my friends and always bugged me about it. My parents are proper, rich snobs that want me to be just like them and wear ugly, frilly, pink dresses and dainty heels. Yes I'm rich, just don't tell anyone!

I'm the complete opposite of them; I'm the resident Goth in Amity Park. Black, black, and more black make up my wardrobe, and I always wore my big and clunky combat boots. I hate the sun, so my windows are always covered with heavy black curtains to block out all light.

I froze after I thought this. I remembered when I opened my eyes last time, the room was unusually bright for me. And blue. I opened my eyes one more time and saw that I definitely wasn't in my room. Where the hell was I? I started to hyperventilate but told myself, _Calm down and think! You can figure this out, you just need to CALM DOWN_! I took a deep, calming breath and looked around.

The room was indeed blue. There was a desk against one of the walls with papers all over it. The chair had a jacket slung over it. I noticed a NASA poster above the desk, and ghost fighting gear was hanging out of a backpack that was next to my boots by the door. _This is Danny's room!_ I realized, and relaxed. I understood how HE could get me up here.

Danny Fenton may look like a weakling and have a reputation for it at Casper High, but he definitely isn't one. What most people don't know is that Danny is half ghost; he's the local hero Danny Phantom. Only his sister Jazz, our friend Tucker, and I know about it. His parents don't even know. He refuses to tell them because they are ghost hunters. Every time Mr. And Mrs. Fenton see Danny Phantom, they freak out and threaten to tear him apart "molecule by molecule!" It scares all of us, because they may succeed in that one day; but, we try not to think about it.

As I woke up more, I heard another set of breathing. I looked over the side of the bed to see Danny sleeping on the floor. He was sprawled out with his head barely on the pillow, and the blankets wrapped around him in a way that makes you wonder how it could have possibly ended up like that. He looked so calm and peaceful. I was always happy when he got any sleep. He is always either fighting ghosts or at school, and he never gets enough sleep. I always worry about him, this boy, who I've had the biggest crush on for years. I'm actually starting to think it's more than a crush. For the last week, I've been thinking about how I REALLY feel about him, and I know that little word- crush- doesn't describe my feelings anymore. I think I'm in love with him. I love seeing him smile, and I hate when he has to fight. I love how brave he is, don't get me wrong, and I know how strong his is, but I still worry about him getting hurt. I'm always the one that patches him up after a fight, so I see every cut, scrape, bruise, and bump he gets. It hurts me to see him in pain.

I didn't want to disturb him by getting up, since he needs all the sleep he can get, so I looked at the clock to check the time. It was 2:00 am. _Was I really out that long?_ I decided to lay back down and sleep some more. I was still tired, and we had school tomorrow. I laid back down and closed my eyes, letting a smile appear on my face before I fell asleep.

~~~~DP~~~~

**AN: So there you go! What did you think? Please review!**

**I got the inspiration for this while I was waking up this morning. I started writing this in my mind and I just had to write it down so I wouldn't forget. It came from me debating on whether I wanted to donate blood at my college's blood drive this month, or if I wanted to wait until April when my old high school has their blood drive. Or both. And then POOF! this story was born!**

**Well, since I'm a college freshman, I don't know how much I'll be able to update this. This story was actually a surprise to me. I'm not usually a good writer, English is one of my worst subjects, but this popped up into my mind and it actually came out onto paper and I'm proud! I've tried to write stories many times, and failed each time. In order for me to update, I need to have the spontaneous inspiration that I had this morning while waking up, and for people to review! Thank you! **

**Love,**

**Missdotty **


End file.
